1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locking assembly and more particularly to a locking assembly for joining ends of a security device such as a chain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the railroad industry, tampering with rail line switches has become a serious problem. It is desirable that the switches be locked in position with a lock assembly which can be conveniently operated by keys of simple manufacture.
Exposure to rain, snow, and ice renders many types of prior art assemblies unsuitable for the above application. If ice collects within the lock assembly, the lock may become inoperable. Furthermore, lock assemblies of the prior art which are protected from the elements are both costly and difficult to operate.